Episode 7811 (27th April 2017)
Plot Frank can't believe Megan left Eliza in the car. Megan explains she forgot she was in there and worries who's taken her daughter. Frank calls the police. Victoria confronts Adam and Vanessa about keeping something from her. Adam lies they were talking about a weekend away. Pierce picks up a photo of Leo and asks Rhona what she thinks. Rhona grabs the photo and tells Pierce they are going away, somewhere he won't find them. Jai, Priya and Rishi rush back from their meeting and Frank explains Eliza has been taken from the car. As Megan talks to the police, Priya suggests to Jai that Nell could be involved. Samson is annoyed that Sam can find money for his date with Lydia but not to buy him new trainers. Whilst Samson gets a cake, Sam explains to Zak and Lisa that he's dipping into the rent money to pay for his date. Belle tells him he doesn't need money for impress a girl and Lisa advises him to be himself. Adam tells Victoria she's going to get everything she desires, he wants them to have a family. Victoria is delighted as Adam suggests they start researching adoption. Rhona packs up Leo's things when Marlon knocks at the door. Rhona lies to him that they've found a different place for their honeymoon and Pierce will join her and Leo later. PC Pierce asks Megan what Eliza was wearing and his colleague takes note of the empty bottle of wine on her desk. Priya tells the police about Nell and Jai explains she hasn't returned from an errand. Megan can't believe it and heads out to search for her daughter. Megan hears the cries of a toddler and sees Nell walking down Main Street with Eliza in her arms. She rushes and grabs Eliza before asking Nell if she thinks it's okay to abduct a child. Nell hits back by asking Megan if she thinks it's okay to leave a child alone in the car. PC Pierce takes Nell to the side to take her statement. Sam waits nervously in the shop for Lydia to appear. With Eliza safe, Megan interrogates Jai about allowing another drug addict into the house where Eliza visits. Jai reminds Megan she was the one who left Eliza in the car. Megan is furious that Nell won't be charged but PC Pierce explains Nell found Eliza crying and so she took her up to the factory but Jai wasn't there. PC Pierce asks Megan to elaborate on how Eliza was left unsupervised in the car. Lydia tells Sam about her parrot Steve. They struggle for conversation but bond over their lack of experience dating. Sam ends up doing some bird calls which impresses Lydia and leaves David in stitches. Lachlan admits to Belle he ran into the pig sty as he was angry at her dad for saying they couldn't be friends. Zak, Ronnie and Lawrence return to Wishing Well Cottage and Lachlan says sorry to Zak again, although Belle stops him from admitting it wasn't an accident. Sam meets up with Lisa and Samson in the café and reports that there is £50 missing from the tin. Samson initially denies it and suggests Megan or Frank took it but admits it and hands over the money. He explains he gets laughed at and picked on at school because he's a Dingle and because he wears shoes from the charity shop. Nell approaches Jai outside the factory and Jai insists he never thought she did anything wrong. Jai inquires who she spoke to at the factory and suggests they go inside to see who it was, Nell doesn't take this well, believing Jai is doubting her, so she ends up walking off. Lawrence asks Lachlan to stay away from Belle for a while. Megan explains to the police officers how she accidentally left Eliza in the car. PC Pierce brings up the empty bottle of wine and informs Megan they'll need to inform social services. Frank reassures devastated Megan that it will just be a formality but Megan worries her daughter will be taken away from her. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Police Officer - Eleanor Samson Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Yard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,450,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes